The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society interacts with media and consumes goods and services. Digital technology enables a variety of consumer devices to be available that are very flexible and relatively cheap. Specifically, modern electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablets, allow a user to have access to a variety of useful applications even when away from a traditional computer, One useful application is the providing of location-based services using a position locating module to determine when a user crosses a boundary or is near a place of interest.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.